


Operari Interruptus

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Working from home comes with its fair share of distractions.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	Operari Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyandJasonsGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/gifts).



"Are you done yet?"

Rafael shook his head, both amused by Sonny's persistence and slightly irritated by the constant disruptions. "Not since you asked five minutes ago."

"Are you gonna be done soon?"

"I don't know, it depends on whether or not I keep getting interrupted." 

Sonny rolled onto his stomach and draped himself across Rafael's outstretched legs with a dramatic groan, seemingly unbothered by two knees digging into his chest. "It was supposed to be date night, Raf," he complained, his puppy dog eyes rendered entirely harmless by the folder that Rafael's nose was buried in. 

"I promised to make it up to you over the next two nights." Rafael lowered his paperwork for a moment to raise an eyebrow at Sonny. "And you accepted."

"What— accepted? I didn't know negotiating was on the table," Sonny protested, already running through a mental list of the demands he could've made. 

"And you didn't bother to find out."

Sonny rolled over again and pressed his face against Rafael's belly, one broad thigh serving as a pillow as he glared up at the older man who was looking very smug with himself. "I hate lawyers."

"Clearly."

"I do."

"Mhmm." Rafael ran a hand through his hair, fully aware that he wouldn't be getting any more work done before bed but unwilling to drop the charade. He shuffled a few papers around just for the sake of appearances before repositioning his folder over Sonny's face, deliberately blocking his view again. "Is that why you were on your knees for me last night?"

"No, that was because you're hot." The corners of Rafael's mouth, just barely visible between the edge of the folder and his stomach, twitched with amusement, encouraging Sonny to continue. "Imagine how often I'd be getting you off if you _weren't_ a lawyer."

"I'm chafing just thinking about it," Rafael deadpanned, a heavy swallow betraying his unaffected tone.

"If you were, I don't know... a mechanic," Sonny mused, his fingers wandering idly up the inside of Rafael's bare thigh, just high enough to be a tease. "Or a teacher..."

"Very funny."

"You ever think about driving for DoorDash?" He cupped Rafael's junk and gave him a gentle squeeze, pleased to find that he was only _acting_ indifferent towards Sonny's advances. "I can tell you what I'd do if this meat lovers' with extra sausage showed up at my apartment."

"Cut it out, Carisi." Rafael moved his papers again to scowl down at the man in his lap, a smile tugging at his lips despite his best efforts to remain stone-faced. "I need that blood up here so I can get this done before three A.M."

Sonny dragged his gaze from Rafael's face down the length of his torso, eyes lingering on his chest for a long moment before continuing along the curve of his stomach to where the waistband of his briefs was hugging his hips. He reluctantly but obediently pulled his hand away. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"But hurry up," he added, tipping his head forward to nose at Rafael's fly, the cotton under noticeably more stress than it had been ten minutes ago. "I want this."

"You're a menace."

"A sexy menace, though," Sonny grinned, overly pleased with himself as he felt Rafael twitch against his cheek. He nudged at him again, brushing his face against the distinct bulge in Rafael's underwear with a soft, appreciative hum.

"Sonny," Rafael warned, "I'll go finish in the other room if I have to."

"And I'll finish in here." Sonny slid a hand down his own happy trail, tucking four fingers into the front of his boxers and tugging the fabric down just far enough to give Rafael a glimpse of his cock; not fully hard by any means, but certainly showing unmistakable interest.

Rafael sighed and swung his unoccupied leg over the edge of the bed, making as if to get up without truly intending to. He was saved from having to take the act too far as Sonny immediately whined in disappointment and wriggled further onto his lap to keep him in place.

" _Wait_ , wait, I'm kidding." Sonny pulled his hand from his underwear and raised both arms above his head in mock surrender. "No more sexual harassment, I swear."

"Do you?"

Sonny nodded, folding his hands on his chest and looking up at Rafael for approval. 

"Alright." Rafael didn't sound convinced, but he settled back against the headboard nonetheless, unable to hide a smile as Sonny hummed happily and buried his face in the valley between Rafael's stomach and thigh.

As irritating as he could be, he was more than cute enough to make up for it, and it was impossible to stay mad at him. Truth be told, Rafael had run out of steam almost an hour ago before Sonny had even joined him in bed, finding himself reading the same few paragraphs over and over and absorbing none of the information. He didn't need an excuse to take a well-deserved break, but he was certainly grateful to have one. 

"You're warm," he mumbled, stroking Sonny's cheek as he half-heartedly leafed through dozens of loose papers that still needed his attention, looking for anything that was short, double-spaced, or had pictures. Nothing caught his eye, and— faced with page after page of solid walls of text— he cursed himself for agreeing to look over the case.

"Here." Sonny reached for the edge of the comforter and pulled it up over Rafael's legs, gently tucking the edges in. "Better?"

"Mm, thank you." The corners of Sonny's eyes crinkled as he beamed up at Rafael, who instantly lost what little motivation he had left. He set his stack of paperwork on the nightstand and his reading glasses on top, mussing Sonny's hair affectionately as he slumped down into the pillows. "I'll finish that tomorrow," he sighed. "Or Sunday."

"Are you sure? I can go in the other room if you need to focus."

"Maybe Monday." Rafael rolled his eyes as he caught Sonny's gaze flick hopefully downwards for half a second despite the offer to give him some space. He shook his head, amused by the younger man's persistence. "Go ahead."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Sonny grinned and dove forward, burying his face between Rafael's thighs and nuzzling at the clothed outline of his cock, now fully hard and in need of attention. Long fingers found their way into his hair and tugged gently, encouraging him as he covered himself in Rafael's scent, rubbing his face against the older man's erection and nosing at his balls until he groaned in frustration. 

"You worked hard tonight," Sonny murmured, slipping his fingers into Rafael's briefs just below his balls and pulling the cotton aside, baring his entrance while leaving his cock trapped against his thigh. 

A single slick fingertip was enough to make Rafael gasp in pleasure, throbbing against the side of Sonny’s face as he tightened in surprise. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed, grabbing Sonny's wrist to keep his hand in place. "Easy, it's been a while."

Sonny carefully reclaimed his hand, eased himself over Rafael's left leg to settle between his thighs, and spread him with both thumbs, admiring the way he clenched hard against the sudden rush of cool air. He didn't hesitate, flattening himself against the mattress to slip his tongue between Rafael's cheeks and slowly, deliberately run the very tip around his rim, smiling to himself as he felt Rafael's toes curl against his leg.

"Raf?"

"Yeah?"

Sonny flicked his tongue over Rafael's entrance again, just enough pressure behind the quick, teasing stroke to make him moan. "Your turn to be on your knees."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
